1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic solution for use in a redox system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrolytic solution for use in the redox system usually employs an aqueous solvent, and hence is acidic or alkaline.
The conventional electrolytic solution of this kind is low in electric conductivity, as a result of which effective anodic reaction and cathodic reaction are difficult to obtain in the redox system.
Moreover, since the conventional electrolytic solution employs an aqueous solution, a drawback is that, when used in an electrolytic cell employing an ion exchange film, such as a chargeable battery, the ion exchange film is badly swollen and made useless.
In addition, the conventional electrolytic solution is acidic or alkaline, and hence disadvantageously dissolves the container and electrodes forming the redox system, or disadvantageously, forms oxide films on the electrodes, which shortens the useful life of the electrodes.
Furthermore, the conventional electrolytic solution is acidic or alkaline, and consequently it is harmful.